Archivo:Why Don’t You Know
Descripción 청하 on Me 걸그룹 I.O.I에서 여성 솔로 아티스트로의 첫 발걸음을 떼는 청하의 첫 번째 미니앨범 ‘Hands on Me’. 보컬과 댄스 모두 완벽한 ‘갓청하’의 진가를 증명할 이번 앨범은 실력파 래퍼 넉살이 피처링한 타이틀곡을 비롯해 각기 다른 장르의 다섯 트랙이 수록됐다. 솔로 아티스트로 다시 한 번 가요계 출발점에 선 청하를 향해 손을 뻗어, 함께해주세요! 트랙소개 1. Hands on Me 인트로곡 ‘Hands on Me’는 흥겨운 재즈 선율 위 청하의 스캣으로 시작된다. 이번 앨범은 그동안 볼 수 없었던 청하의 다양한 보컬 색채를 볼 수 있는데, 그 누구도 예상하지 못한 앨범의 도입부는 청하의 음악적 고민과 앨범 안의 다양한 시도를 엿볼 수 있다. 이후 펼쳐지는 트렌디한 트랩 비트 위 빅밴드 사운드 그리고 그 위에 샘플링 된 청하의 매력적인 목소리는 이 곡을 듣는 재미를 더한다. 2. Why Don’t You Know (feat. 넉살) 매력적인 기타 리프로 시작되는 트로피컬 사운드가 일품인 이 곡은 이기, C-no, 웅킴으로 구성된 프로듀싱 팀 오레오의 작품이다. 트로피컬 하우스의 시원한 비트위 펼쳐지는 청하의 세련된 목소리는 이 곡의 캐치한 멜로디를 더욱 돋보이게 한다. 랩 피쳐링은 독보적인 스타일과 음악성을 겸비한 비스메이져(VMC)의 넉살이 참여하였다. 앨범의 타이틀 곡인 만큼 트렌디한 사운드를 놓치지 않았고 청하 본연의 매력을 표현하기 위해 수 많은 회의와 녹음을 거쳐서 완성된 곡이다. 3. Make a Wish 그간 청하의 대표적인 수식어로 기억되는 '걸크러쉬'와 그 이면의 '귀여움'을 가사와 음악에 완벽하게 녹인 곡이다. 세련된 일렉트로 스윙 사운드로 시작되는 곡의 도입부와 중간 중간 울려 퍼지는 위트 넘치는 피아노 반주를 통해 청하의 사랑스러운 캐릭터를 표현하고 있고, 후렴구부터 펼쳐지는 화려한 퓨쳐 베이스 기반의 신스 사운드는 모든 사람의 이목을 집중시키는 그녀의 당당한 매력을 느낄 수 있다. 핀란드의 차세대 탑라이너 Anna Timgren의 유니크한 멜로디 라인 역시 이 곡을 듣는 재미를 더한다. 4. 우주먼지 god ‘네가할일’, 지아 ‘가끔’, 나비 ‘마음이 다쳐서’, 케이윌 ‘러브119’ 등 국내 유명 가수들의 히트곡을 만들어온 검은띠(오성훈)와 검은띠 뮤직의 크루 빨간띠(이혁준)가 함께 작곡한 이 곡은 수려한 멜로디 위, 우주 먼지라는 독특한 소재를 사용해 완성된 섬세한 가사가 돋보이는 곡이다. 살다보면 누구나 오르지 못할 만큼 높을 언덕 길을 마주할때가 있다. 혼자서는 할수없었던 일, 꿈도 꾸지 못 했던 기적 같은 일들, 때론 가야 할 길의 방향이 되어주고, 넘어져 있는 이에게 손을 내밀어준다, 사랑은 그 이름 존재만으로도 커다란 힘이 된다는 내용을 담은 팝 발라드 곡이다. 서정적인 피아노 선율 위 청아한 음색, 곡의 후반부에서는 전형적인 발라드의 패턴의 리듬과 베이스, 스트링을 과감하게 걷어내어 폭발적인 가창력과 쉼표의 숨소리까지 멜로디의 일부분으로 느낄 수 있게끔 작업했다. ‘우주먼지’는 청하의 보컬 행보의 시작점이 되는 곡이기도 하다. 5. 월화수목금토일 '청하, 첫 발을 내딛다.’ ‘월화수목금토일’은 청하가 데뷔하기까지의 고단한 여정을 고유의 음색과 감성으로 담아낸 곡이다. 이 시대의 많은 이들과 같은 감정을 공감할 수 있는 섬세한 가사가 돋보이는 R&B 발라드 곡으로, '인디 대세'로 떠오르고 있는 신예 뮤지션 '그리즐리(Grizzly)'와 프로듀싱팀 '크래커'가 프로듀싱에 참여하였다. 01. Hands on Me Lyrics by 청하, VINCENZO, Fuxxy, Any Masingga Composed by VINCENZO, Fuxxy, Any Masingga Arranged by, VINCENZO, Fuxxy Drum VINCENZO Piano Fuxxy Recording Engineer 나수민 at Mojo Sound Mixing Engineer 윤원권 at Studio SEAN Mastering Engineer 박정언 at Honey Butter Studio 02. Why Don't You Know (feat. 넉살) Lyrics by 오레오, 넉살 Composed by 오레오 Arranged by 오레오 Guitar 이기 Synthesizer 김웅, 이기, C-no Bass 김웅 Chorus 장혜지, C-no Rap Making 넉살 Recording Engineer 오레오 at OREO Studio Mixing Engineer 고현정 at KoKo Sound Studio Mastering Engineer 박정언 at Honey Butter Studio 03. Make a Wish Lyrics by Dailydose, Anna Timgren Composed by Dailydose, Anna Timgren Arranged by VINCENZO, Any Masingga Drum Any Masingga, VINCENZO Keyboard VINCENZO Synthesizer Any Masingga Chorus 우정아, Anna Timgren Recording Engineer 정호진, 박선영 at Sound Pool Studio Mixing Engineer 윤원권 at Studio SEAN Mastering Engineer 박정언 at Honey Butter Studio 04. 우주먼지 (Cosmic Dust) Lyrics by 검은띠 Composed by 검은띠, 빨간띠 Arranged by 하얀띠 Piano 하얀띠 Guitar 전형기 Recording Engineer 나수민 at Mojo Sound Mixing Engineer 최재영 at Mojo Sound Mastering Engineer 박정언 at Honey Butter Studio 05. 월화수목금토일 (Week) Lyrics by 크래커, 그리즐리 Composed by 크래커, 그리즐리 Arranged by 크래커, 그리즐리 Piano 김소담 Bass 김종훈 Guitar 대감 at 크래커 Chorus 김호연 at 달좋은밤 Recording Engineer 이두 at Limon Studo Mixing Engineer 윤원권 at Studio SEAN Mastering Engineer 박정언 at Honey Butter Studio EXECUTIVE PRODUCER : 이주섭 ARTIST MANAGER : 류진아 VISUAL PRODUCTION : 이세린 FAN MARKETING : 황미애 ARTIST DEVELOPMENT : 이채아 CREATIVE DIRECTOR : 박성진 PUBLICITY PROMOTION : HNS HQ CHOREOGRAPHER : 최남미, 신지원, 청하 STYLISTS : 박수경 HAIR & MAKE-UP : 김은진 (Assist. 정혜윤, 최민재), 고연정 (Assist. 김민서) at 정샘물 MUSIC VIDEO DIRECTOR : 비숍 at 바이킹스리그 PHOTOGRAPHERS : VERO at VERO STUDIO ART DIRECTION & DESIGN : Crazy X MANUFACTURE : YEIN ART PAPER TOY : 4BD studio 아이튠즈, 애플뮤직 : https://itun.es/kr/mMnpkb 스포티파이 : http://spoti.fi/2w5CTbE CJ E&M Music은 아시아 No.1 엔터테인먼트 기업인 CJ E&M의 음악사업 브랜드로 음원/음반의 투자/제작/유통부터 콘서트/페스티벌 개최까지 포함하고 있습니다. CJ E&M MUSIC과 함께 하는 K-POP 아티스트들의 신곡과 뮤직비디오, 미공개 독점 영상 등을 이곳 YOUTUBE 채널에서 가장 먼저 만나보세요. CJ E&M Music is a music business brand of CJ E&M, Asia's No.1 entertainment company. CJ E&M Music covers investment, production and distribution of album and also provides the best music festival and concerts. Meet the K-POP artists' brand new music videos and exclusive video clips on the official YouTube of CJ E&M Music. Categoría:Vídeos